RGAB
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: A random drabble that I might consider continuing. Contains Yaoi, do not read it if you do not like it. Pairings are Slight XalLux and slight XigDem So far
1. The beginning

Radiant Garden's Academy for Boys, or more commonly known as RGAB. This academy was to teach young boys the wide possibilities of life as well as proper etiquette and hard work. On the first day of coming back to school from summer the students, as well as their rich parents, are required to listen to the dean, Ansem, explain the rules and regulations upon re-entering, and or entering the school. All of the seniors could see the happy little faces of first years jumping about, anxious to check out the school. The way you could distinguish most Seniors from First years, was that Seniors seemed uninterested and tended to slouch in their seats or fiddle with their hair or make quiet remarks about how they had gone through this so many years before. Luxord had just transferred from England and was sitting alone. The two seats next to him were empty and no parents were in sight. the blonde was one of the only ones that was acting like a senior. Except he was not slouched nor making any remarks, but he was quiet and looked confused and a little bit lost.

"Hey there!" A voice whispered cheerily walking up to him.

Luxord collected his thoughts and looked over, "E-Ello'," He said.

"Ow wow! You have a cool accent!" The blonde nearly squealed.

Luxord took notice to his odd hair style that spiked at the top and grew long, with a slight inward look near his neck. "you must be new here," Demyx said sitting in the vacant seat next to Luxord.

"Uh...yuh," Luxord nodded his 'Yeah' coming out with slight difficulty.

Demyx giggled, "Aw that is so cute!" He said poking Luxord in the cheek. Luxord smiled and looked forward again.

"Where are your parents?" Demyx asked looking around for anyone who might have looked like him.

Luxord looked down, "I dun't have any," he said. "Aw! That is so sad! I am soooooo sorry!" Demyx said hugging him.

"And, and, and you even say your 'don'ts' cute!" He said. "Demyx!" Ansem The Wise snapped. Demyx straightened up and looked around to see everyone was staring at him and Luxord.

"You will see me in my office right away," Ansem nodded.

"Y-Yes sir," Demyx whispered his shoulders tensing.

"Sir, I am obligated to accompany him, for I was speaking out of term as well," Luxord said standing up.

This was the first time he had said something that wasn't answering a question, that Demyx had witnessed that is. Ansem nodded, "Very well, terribly sorry for the delay to students and parents alike," He nodded to them. "In the meanwhile your vice principle Vexen and principle Xemnas will continue with the rest of the rules and what we hope to accomplish with this coming year," He smiled.

As Luxord and Demyx walked after Ansem The Wise something caught Luxord's eyes. It was a boy, he was slouched in his chair and fairly large. In fact he seemed almost like a man mountain. He also had long black dreadlocks that were tied in a ponytail.

He laughed, "Ha! Demyx? You got in trouble?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah...I got in trouble Xaldin," Demyx said rolling his eyes.

Next to Xaldin was another boy, he was slightly smaller, but still fairly on the large side.

"Aw poor Dem," He said making puppy dog eyes. This boy had black hair with silver streaks and an eye patch. The uncovered eye was a golden-yellow color, and a most beautiful shade at that! Xaldin and Xigbar were eyeing him weirdly like he was some kind of alien or strange creature. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head.

Xigbar and Xaldin were waiting for Demyx outside when Luxord opened the door and then closed it quietly. The halls were quiet and dark, not a single person was stirring except for the three. Luxord looked at them and the two caught his gaze. They stared at each other fir a split second then Luxord looked down holding his shoulder bag close to him. Xigbar began to approach him, and he got shivers down his spine.

"Hey, hey you," Xigbar called to him.

Luxord gulped and kept walking acting like he didn't hear Xigbar.

Xigbar gripped his arm tightly, "I said wait!" He snapped. Luxord's eyes widened, and he stopped.

Xigbar flung him against the wall and thumped his hand next to Luxord's right side. Luxord didn't make eye-contact with Xigbar instead he stared at his feet. "Hey what's your name?" Xigbar asked.

"L-Luxord," Luxord whispered.

"Luxord, eh? You sound funny. You ain't from around here are ya?" He asked.

Luxord not feeling as insulted as he should have, shook his head. "I am from England," He said softly.

Xigbar tilted his head to the side, "I don't really care," He sneered.

Xaldin was ignoring the two, instead he was leaning cooly against the wall. "Hey, Luxord, I got some advice for ya," Xigbar smiled.

"Have," Luxord mumbled.

"What?" Xigbar asked.

"The proper way to say that would be I 'have' some advice for you," Luxord corrected.

Xigbar stared at him dumbfounded. "Don't correct me, I am not a child!" Xigbar snapped.

Luxord closed his eyes tightly and his shoulders tensed. Xaldin smirked, no one has ever had the stomach to correct Xigbar on grammar, or anything for that matter.

"Anyway onto the advice, I advise that you stay far, far away from Demyx, got it?" Xigbar smiled to him. Xigbar was so close to Luxord that Luxord could feel his breath on his neck. "Hey, Luxord?" Xigbar grinned.

"Y-Yes?" Luxord asked. "Mind if I call you Luxy?" He smiled.

Luxord froze and his eyes widened. He looked up and stared Xigbar square in the eye. "Yes, yes I do mind," He said all seriousness showing on his face.

"Aw, why not Luxy?" Xigbar asked. Luxord looked at him with a light hint of rage in his eyes. He rose his hand and smacked Xigbar across the face just as Demyx was walking out of the Dean's office. They all looked over at him, Xigbar's face was still red with the resemblance of a hand shape.

"What are you guys doing?" Demyx asked.

Luxord pushed Xigbar away and started to run away. Everyone watched him oddly as he skidded around the corner.

Luxord wiped his eyes and threw water onto his face. He looked at his reflection as the faucet kept running cool water. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was white except for his nose which was the same shade of red as his eyes. "You are so stupid!" He hiccuped to himself hitting his reflection.

He backed up against the wall and slid down until he was sitting. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "I can't believe whot I di', I got way too out of 'and," He said rubbing his eyes again.

Xaldin walked in and walked to a stall. When he finished up he began washing his hands. Luxord peeked from his arms and looked at Xaldin.

Xaldin looked down at him, "You know if it bothered you so much why didn't you just give Xigbar a good reason i not /i to call you Luxy? Though I think it's absolutely ridiculous anyway," Xaldin said drying his hands.

"It's private," Luxord mumbled.

Xaldin stood in front of him, "Instead of sobbing about it to yourself like your some kind of...emo kid, why don't you try and discussing it, it may help you know," Xaldin said holding out his hand.

Luxord looked at him, "I have no one to discuss it with," he said.

"You and Demyx seemed to be good buddies why not him?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord took Xaldin's hand and Xaldin pulled him up. "Demyx isn't my friend , he just started talking to me, I don't want any friends," Luxord said looking to the side.

Xaldin cocked his head, "No friends? Why not?" He asked.

"Why have friends when they always end up leaving you?" Luxord mused speaking under his breath.

Xaldin acted as if he hadn't heard Luxord, and pulled him along. Luxord, whom was too deep in thought to realize he was being pulled away, accidently left his backpack and all other valuables behind in the loo.


	2. The Bet

Xaldin looked back at Luxord every now and again, only to see he was still dozing off. Luxord eventually snapped out of his trance and looked around. He noticed the surreal paintings that resembled two images at the same time. For example one painting was a happy face...or maybe it was a frowning face? There was another, it looked like the shadow of a beautiful young rich lady pampered with a boa and other jewelry, but at the same time it looked like a little old lady. He also noticed the vases that were placed with exactly three yellow daffodils, and two red tulips. There was a vase after every other door, and it was placed on a small white table. A table like the one's they had back in England during tea time.

"Where're we going?" Luxord asked.

"You'll see," Xaldin said.

Luxord looked down for the rest of their walk. His eyes were still burning and red, and his nose was sore and red as well. Right as he looked up Xaldin stopped and Luxord, whom wasn't paying attention, ran into his back. Luxord stumbled backwards and held his nose. He looked around, still silent, and noticed some more odd things. In front of the two was a large white door with intricate blue details that made curves and swirls that Luxord couldn't believe. He stared at the door in awe, his eyes opened wide.

Xaldin smiled at him, "You haven't seen anything yet," he almost laughed.

Luxord just looked at him, and then tilted his head to the side.

Xaldin pushed the doors, and they opened with a loud, echoing creak.

"Behold," Xaldin said pointing to the balcony that was completely vacant. Luxord looked at him and tilted his head to the side again, making Xaldin laugh.

"...What is it?" Luxord asked.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to come out here to find out, right?" Xaldin smiled.

Luxord rose an eyebrow and stepped outside cautiously and looked around, still confused. He walked over to a marble table and ran his fingers against the cold surface. His fingers ran over every small detail. He traced a name engraved into the marble. Then his hand hovered over a metal tray with three stories. Cakes and other small treats occupied all three stories of the tray. Luxord turned around to look for Xaldin only to see Xaldin was right in front of him holding a small, light blue, rectangular plate with a small chocolate cake covered in a thick pink frosting topped with a strawberry. There was also a light drizzle of chocolate syrup that zigzagged over the strawberry and pink frosting. Xaldin smiled at Luxord who was eyeing the cake. He licked his lips lightly, and couldn't resist as his hands reached slowly for the fork. Xaldin pulled the cake away and held it high up to a point where Luxord was not able to reach it.

"Ah-ah," Xaldin laughed. "Close your eyes," He said.

Luxord remained quiet and looked at him oddly. "...Why?" He asked quietly.

"You'll see, close your eyes and open your mouth," Xaldin said poking his nose lightly.

"If this is some kind of joke-" Luxord started, but was cut off by Xaldin.

"It isn't, just trust me," Xaldin said.

Luxord was still skeptical and he stared at Xaldin, "I just met you, so how can I trust you?" He asked.

Xaldin smiled, "Good point," he laughed.

It was then when he covered Luxord's eyes with his tan hand, and watched to see what he would do. Luxord stood there, and slowly opened his mouth. Xaldin put his hand under Luxord's chin and held his face up, then let go to cut the cake with his fork. He rook the piece that he had scooped up and put it in Luxord's mouth. Luxord's eyes flung open and he gasped starting to choke on the piece that had been fed to him. Xaldin watched him, he looked almost disappointed.

"It was that bad?" He sighed setting the plate down.

Luxord placed his hand on the marble table for support, and held his heart. Xaldin handed him a water bottle and gently patted his back. Luxord drank the water and swallowed, then coughed one more time. He looked at Xaldin, and Xaldin couldn't help but look away from the eyes that cried, 'how could you do this to me!', or at least that's what Xaldin read.

"N-No, it was great!" Luxord gasped. "In fact it was so good that the taste took me by surprise and I began choking!" He explained.

"Aw, you don't have to make up some story, I know I'm a horrible baker, and cook," Xaldin said sheepishly. He was tracing circles with his foot like a scolded child, and even had his shoulders shrugged and behind his back.

Luxord grabbed the cake and began shoveling the whole thing in his mouth to prove his point. His mouth was full of cake and he was trying to say something while politely covering his mouth/ Xaldin held Luxord's hands and placed them at his sides.

"You didn't have to do that," Xaldin laughed wiping some chocolate crumbs off of his mouth.

Luxord shook his head and swallowed hard, "N-No, it was good!" He nodded.

Xaldin smiled and held his hand under Luxord's chin again. Luxord held Xaldin's arm, gesturing that he was fine and in no further need of assistance, but Xaldin insisted and gently let the water from his water bottle stream into his mouth. Luxord closed his eyes and slowly gulped the water.

Xaldin covered his mouth as he started laughing. "Haha! That was good, you really play the part!" He laughed dropping the water bottle on to the stone floor.

"Wh-What?" Luxord asked.

"S-Sorry...b-but...your face!" He laughed nearly falling backwards while holding his now aching sides.

Luxord stepped backwards slowly, and felt for the door handle. He ran away, far, far away. He ran so far that he wasn't even sure about where he had gone, but he sat and buried his face in his knees while small gasps and hiccups escaped his mouth. He pulled out a bottle of green tea he held in his backpack and drank it all, trying to get the liquid past the lump in his throat. He threw the bottle against the wall across from him and wiped is eyes. He perkd up when he heard voices coming down the hall. He froze and panicked he hated it when people saw him crying.

"So, did you do it Xal?" Xigbar's voice said through laughter.

"Nah, his face..it was hilarious! You should've seen it!" Xaldin spoke next.

"So you owe me...fifty bucks!" Xigbar laughed.

"Aw, man...I'll get ya the money...eventually," He said.

Luxord figured, by the strength of their voice, that they had stopped walking.

"Hey guys whattya doin'?" A voice unfamiliar to Luxord asked.

"Hey, Axel," Xaldin and Xigbar said in unison.

"Oh, did you guys make another dare?" This mysterious boy named Axel asked.

"Chyah!" Xigbar smiled.

"What was it?" Axel asked curiously tilting his head to the side.

"Xigbar bet that I couldn't get that new british student to sleep with me by tonight," Xaldin explained.

Axel began laughing furiously, "Ha! Xaldin you dirty whore! You'd probably give him an STD!" he said grabbing his sides.

"Ha, ha," Xaldin said sarcastically. "Well [iyou're[/i safe aren't you, Axey boy?" He grinned jokingly ruffling Axel's spiky red hair.

Axel blushed, "Hey I told you not to tell anyone, I was drunk and you took advantage of me!" He huffed.

"Oh yeah, i I /i took advantage of i you /i ," Xaldin said rolling his eyes.

"No, no, I believe that was the night you were crying like a baby because Roxas and Demyx kissed. Oh yeah and that's because we were playin' spin the bottle," Xigbar laughed.

Xaldin looked up at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head, deep in thought. "Oh yeah! That was totally sexy!" Xaldin laughed.

Axel crossed his arms, "You guys are perverts. Poor Demyx and Roxas were drunk off of their asses so you took advantage of them," he sighed. "But what's more important is you didn't invite me!" He growled.

They all began laughing hard, holding their sides and rolling on the ground when Luxord walked out from his hiding spot.

"What kind of gits are you?" Luxord asked glaring at them.

They all looked at him and watched as he started to run off in the other direction.

"Shit!" Xaldin yelled. "Now I won't even be able to get my fifty bucks back!" He sighed loudly.


	3. The thief

Luxord rested the palms of his hands on the railing of a staircase that he had stopped running at. He took deep breaths, trying to gather his thoughts. How embarrassing it was, for him to have been tricked so easily! These were people he didn't want to hang around. What i had /i he been thinking? He promised himself not to get tied down by making friends, and maybe...even more than friends. He shook his head and wiped his eyes staring down the staircase in a daze.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Someone asked from behind.

Luxord turned around to see a boy with Pink hair and eyes. He was still wearing his football uniform, so he must have gotten off of practice recently. Luxord looked away and ignored him, trying to find an escape route. The boy walked next to him and placed his hand gently on Luxord's back, "I asked what's wrong, dear," he said again, this time his voice was more gentle and comforting. Luxord wanted to cry more, he wasn't sure why, but this odd person made him feel like he could cry all his problems away, though he knew crying gets you nothing. Luxord looked up, his bottom lip quivering. He couldn't talk around the lump that still occupied his throat, so he squeezed the boy tightly, and cried some more. At first the boy made no response, but then he rubbed Luxord's back comfortingly.

"There, there?" The boy said his statement seeming almost like a question.

"My name is Marluxia," The pink haired boy said after a long moment of silence.

"L-Luxord," Luxord said looking up.

Marluxia smiled and ruffled his hair, "You should drink this, because your throat is probably burning by now, right?" He asked taking out a bottle of water that was located conveniently at his side.

"The coach makes all of us wear these during practice so we don't dehydrate," Marluxia explained.

Luxord nodded and took the water bottle. He began gulping it down like he hadn't drunk anything in days. Marluxia watched him with a smile on his face.

"It's like having a new puppy," he said under his breath.

"What?" Luxord asked.

"Nothing," Marluxia nodded.

Xaldin paced down the halls looking for Luxord. He checked every room that was available, but there was no sign of the little brit, so he sat down on a marble bench nearby to take a rest. He didn't have anything against Luxord, nor did he mean to hurt him like that, and when Axel was calling him a whore...Luxord might have taken it the wrong way because that was how they enjoyed joking around with one another. He sighed and, for reasons unknown, when he heard voices he hid. He watched, from behind a janitor's closet door, that had been opened at the time, to see who was coming.

"And that's what happened," Luxord said. He had explained everything to Marluxia after they had gotten to know each other a little better.

"I see, poor little thing," Marluxia said hugging Luxord.

"I'm fine , I don't need to be hugged all the time," Luxord laughed.

To Xaldin it seemed like the two were old buddies, or at least that's how they hung around each other.

Xaldin growled softly to himself. He knew for a fact he was jealous of Luxord's new 'friend'. He wasn't even in denial about it either. How he wanted to strangle Marluxia right now for taking his friend, but after he thought about it Luxord probably hates him now, so was it really right to call him 'friend'? Xaldin kept watching waiting to see if they were closer than he thought. Marluxia stopped right in front of the janitor's closet and looked at Luxord. Luxord stopped and turned to him confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Marluxia smiled, "Come here," He said waving Luxord over.

Luxord walked over and rose an eyebrow, as he was about to speak Marluxia covered his mouth with a single finger. Luxord tilted his head to the side, but Marluxia had no explanation as to what he was doing. Luxord smiled at Marluxia as he stared at him. Marluxia was maybe a few feet taller than Luxord, so Luxord was looking up at him. Marluxia bent down and held Luxord's chin in his hands like Xaldin had done before.

Luxord crossed his eyes, "What is there something on my face?" He asked wiping his face with his sleeve, he then wrinkled his nose. "What is it?" He asked again.

Marluxia smiled and leaned into Luxord, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Luxord was a boy shocked at first, but then gladly accepted it, as he kissed Marluxia back. Luxord cut their kiss off short.

"Wait...you aren't teasing me are you?" Luxord asked looking away in a light blush. "I mean...this isn't part of a bet or anything right?"

Marluxia shook his head, "I'm not like Xaldin, I would never hurt you, ever," He promised while holding Luxord's hands.

Xaldin gasped and fires sparked in his eyes. Now he was more than jealous he was angry too.

"You're a good kisser," Marluxia smiled.

"Really?" Luxord asked blushing. "I-It was my first time kissing someone...actually..." he smiled sheepishly.

Now Xaldin was more than jealous and angry. He was furious! Marluxia had stolen Luxord's kissing virginity, and practically kiss raped him! He took Luxord completely by surprise, and knowing Marluxia, he probably has ulterior motives. Xaldin was fuming now, his shoulders were tensed his teeth were grinding like meat grinders and he felt like knocking down the door and killing Marluxia right there. What made him angrier, was when Marluxia grabbed Luxord's hand and pulled him off before looking back at the closet and mouthing 'You lose.' So Marluxia had known he was there all along. He could've tortured him anyway possible, yet he chose this? The one thing that hits him harder than any kind of physical pain? He clenched his fists and stormed out of the closet, searching for someone that would help him seek his revenge, and he knew just he person. The cloaked schemer himself.

Luxord rested the palms of his hands on the railing of a staircase that he had stopped running at. He took deep breaths, trying to gather his thoughts. How embarrassing it was, for him to have been tricked so easily! These were people he didn't want to hang around. What i had /i he been thinking? He promised himself not to get tied down by making friends, and maybe...even more than friends. He shook his head and wiped his eyes staring down the staircase in a daze.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Someone asked from behind.

Luxord turned around to see a boy with Pink hair and eyes. He was still wearing his football uniform, so he must have gotten off of practice recently. Luxord looked away and ignored him, trying to find an escape route. The boy walked next to him and placed his hand gently on Luxord's back, "I asked what's wrong, dear," he said again, this time his voice was more gentle and comforting. Luxord wanted to cry more, he wasn't sure why, but this odd person made him feel like he could cry all his problems away, though he knew crying gets you nothing. Luxord looked up, his bottom lip quivering. He couldn't talk around the lump that still occupied his throat, so he squeezed the boy tightly, and cried some more. At first the boy made no response, but then he rubbed Luxord's back comfortingly.

"There, there?" The boy said his statement seeming almost like a question.

"My name is Marluxia," The pink haired boy said after a long moment of silence.

"L-Luxord," Luxord said looking up.

Marluxia smiled and ruffled his hair, "You should drink this, because your throat is probably burning by now, right?" He asked taking out a bottle of water that was located conveniently at his side.

"The coach makes all of us wear these during practice so we don't dehydrate," Marluxia explained.

Luxord nodded and took the water bottle. He began gulping it down like he hadn't drunk anything in days. Marluxia watched him with a smile on his face.

"It's like having a new puppy," he said under his breath.

"What?" Luxord asked.

"Nothing," Marluxia nodded.

Xaldin paced down the halls looking for Luxord. He checked every room that was available, but there was no sign of the little brit, so he sat down on a marble bench nearby to take a rest. He didn't have anything against Luxord, nor did he mean to hurt him like that, and when Axel was calling him a whore...Luxord might have taken it the wrong way because that was how they enjoyed joking around with one another. He sighed and, for reasons unknown, when he heard voices he hid. He watched, from behind a janitor's closet door, that had been opened at the time, to see who was coming.

"And that's what happened," Luxord said. He had explained everything to Marluxia after they had gotten to know each other a little better.

"I see, poor little thing," Marluxia said hugging Luxord.

"I'm fine , I don't need to be hugged all the time," Luxord laughed.

To Xaldin it seemed like the two were old buddies, or at least that's how they hung around each other.

Xaldin growled softly to himself. He knew for a fact he was jealous of Luxord's new 'friend'. He wasn't even in denial about it either. How he wanted to strangle Marluxia right now for taking his friend, but after he thought about it Luxord probably hates him now, so was it really right to call him 'friend'? Xaldin kept watching waiting to see if they were closer than he thought. Marluxia stopped right in front of the janitor's closet and looked at Luxord. Luxord stopped and turned to him confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Marluxia smiled, "Come here," He said waving Luxord over.

Luxord walked over and rose an eyebrow, as he was about to speak Marluxia covered his mouth with a single finger. Luxord tilted his head to the side, but Marluxia had no explanation as to what he was doing. Luxord smiled at Marluxia as he stared at him. Marluxia was maybe a few feet taller than Luxord, so Luxord was looking up at him. Marluxia bent down and held Luxord's chin in his hands like Xaldin had done before.

Luxord crossed his eyes, "What is there something on my face?" He asked wiping his face with his sleeve, he then wrinkled his nose. "What is it?" He asked again.

Marluxia smiled and leaned into Luxord, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Luxord was a boy shocked at first, but then gladly accepted it, as he kissed Marluxia back. Luxord cut their kiss off short.

"Wait...you aren't teasing me are you?" Luxord asked looking away in a light blush. "I mean...this isn't part of a bet or anything right?"

Marluxia shook his head, "I'm not like Xaldin, I would never hurt you, ever," He promised while holding Luxord's hands.

Xaldin gasped and fires sparked in his eyes. Now he was more than jealous he was angry too.

"You're a good kisser," Marluxia smiled.

"Really?" Luxord asked blushing. "I-It was my first time kissing someone...actually..." he smiled sheepishly.

Now Xaldin was more than jealous and angry. He was furious! Marluxia had stolen Luxord's kissing virginity, and practically kiss raped him! He took Luxord completely by surprise, and knowing Marluxia, he probably has ulterior motives. Xaldin was fuming now, his shoulders were tensed his teeth were grinding like meat grinders and he felt like knocking down the door and killing Marluxia right there. What made him angrier, was when Marluxia grabbed Luxord's hand and pulled him off before looking back at the closet and mouthing 'You lose.' So Marluxia had known he was there all along. He could've tortured him anyway possible, yet he chose this? The one thing that hits him harder than any kind of physical pain? He clenched his fists and stormed out of the closet, searching for someone that would help him seek his revenge, and he knew just he person. The cloaked schemer himself.


	4. The spy

Xaldin clenched his fists and stormed to a white door just down the hall from where he was hiding from Luxord and Marluxia.

"Ze-" He started but the reply came fast.

"Come in Xaldin," Came a small voice that had an ominous touch to it.

Xaldin walked in, "How did you know it was me?" He asked starting to calm down a little bit.

Sitting on his bed was Zexion or, the cloaked schemer, as he had been called throughout his years at RGAB. Zexion was bent over a literature book and had several stacks of paper scattered everywhere. He was writing so fast his hand was barely visible.

"I can smell you," Zexion replied, not looking away from his studies.

Xaldin rose an eyebrow, "Right..." he said. "Well, anyway I need you to take care of a rat. You know, captain of the football team, the really fucking annoying one!" He snapped slamming his hands against the bed making papers fly ;eft and right.

"Oh, yes, yes I can take care of your rat, for a price," Zexion smiled.

"Fifty bucks!" Xaldin said immediately.

"Yes, I'll have your little 'rat' taken care of quickly," He smiled snatching the money from Xaldin's hand.

"Good, and don't you double cross me, or I'll strangle you, got it...Zexy?" He smiled leaning over to place his large fingers around Zexion's scrawny neck.

Zexion smiled, "Help Xaldin is hurting me!" He yelled.

A larger male entered the room. It was Zexion's roommate, Lexaeus. He was large with red hair and piercing eyes. He took Xaldin by the collar and threw him off of the bed and against the floor. Xaldin stared at Lexaeus angrily while gritting his teeth.

"What the hell, Lexaeus!?" Xaldin growled stretching his back.

Lexaeus didn't say anything, which wasn't unusual, because he was always the quiet type. He crossed his arms as Xaldin walked out. Zexion snapped his fingers and Lexaeus obediently opened the closet door, revealing Marluxia and Luxord. Marluxia was holding Luxord so close that there was no gaps between them. Luxord looked up at Lexaeus then to Marluxia, then to Zexion.

"Why would he want to get rid of you?" He asked Marluxia.

Zexion smirked, "It's simple boy, he doesn't want you to be happy at all so he is going to have me take Marluxia out," He lied.

Marluxia agreed, "Yes, he is just jealous that he can't keep a mate," he nodded.

Lexaeus nodded in agreement crossing his arms.

"Aw, I knew he was bad from the start!" Luxord huffed.

Marluxia stared Luxord in the eyes, and smiled softly. "You're so cute," he said lightly kissing Luxord.

Luxord blushed and kissed him back, "You guys 'ave been the nicest people to me since I got 'ere," he smiled.

They all nodded, "Just stick by my side and I'll protect you from all the Xaldin's of this school," Marluxia purred.

Luxord smiled and nodded, "Thank you Marluxia," he giggled.

Marluxia looked at Luxord for a moment, "Will you wait for me outside?" He asked.

Luxord blinked for a moment "Yeah, okay," he smiled walking out.

Marluxia smiled at him until he walked out, "Okay look Here's the money, thank you so much for helping me," he grinned stuffing four hundred dollar bills down Zexion's shirt.

"Must you do that?!" Zexion snapped.

Marluxia smiled, "Okay I'm leaving," he laughed strutting to the door where he grabbed Luxord's hand and began walking again.

They both walked and looked at each other every once in awhile. When one would look the other would look away. They were still a bit shy towards each other, but why not be? They had really just started to get to know each other. Luxord took in every detail of the school. Every painting every statue, every oddly shaped door, and window. It was really intriguing to him, to see all these designs from different places and time periods be clashed together in one castle like boarding school. Marluxia and Luxord kept walking. They walked and would glance at each other, not saying a word the entire time. Whenever Luxord wanted to ask where exactly they were going he couldn't. He wasn't sure why it was so difficult for him, it just was. He looked at Marluxia and Marluxia looked back, after feeling Luxord's gaze. Instead of looking away, Luxord kept looking. Marluxia didn't pull away from the gaze either He kept looking, and then he smiled. Luxord smiled back. Marluxia was much larger than Luxord, so he had to look down at Luxord when speaking, or when he wanted to smile at him.

"Hey, I want you to meet some guys from my team," Marluxia smiled.

"O-Okay..." Luxord said softly.

"It's okay, don't be nervous," Marluxia said holding Luxord close to his side.

Xaldin came back to Zexion's room after a few hours of relaxing his aching back. Zexion was a asleep, but that didn't stop Xaldin from bursting right in.

"Zexion!?" He boomed.

Zexion was curled up in a little ball next to some papers. Xaldin looked around and leaned over Zexion to see if he was really asleep. He smiled sinisterly and felt now was the time for snooping. He couldn't have any double crossers on his side. He sat at the edge of Zexion's bed and shuffled through his neatly stacked papers. He threw them on the ground there was nothing! He started searching through another stack. When that one was complete he still was as lost as he was when he started. As he felt like his endeavor was a meaningless one he saw something sparkling from under the bed. He got on his hands and knees and pulled out a glittery card with two teddy bears. One was large and smiling while holding the other bears hand. The other bear was tiny and holding a giant balloon that was slightly carrying it off the ground. Xaldin tilted his head to the side as he read the card to himself.

Dear Zexion,

Happy anniversary. Two years! I am really happy that we have

managed to carry it out this far without fighting, or getting mad at each other.

I hope you are doing very well in your studies, and I like that poem you gave to me.

I thought it was simply divine!

Yours forever,

Lexaeus 3 XOXO

Xaldin stared in disbelief. His mouth and eyes were opened, almost inhumanly, wide. He twitched and the card slipped out of his hands and floated stealthily onto the floor. He began to get curious. The smart little emo boy and the star quarter back of the football team going out? And for two years?! This was crazy, either he was out of the loop or they were keeping their romance a secret. He looked under the bed some more, curiosity was getting the best of him. He reached his hand deep under the bed and felt something soft. He took it out. It was a small bear holding a heart shaped pillow. It read 'I wuv you' on it. Xaldin started laughing to himself. It was a joke, right? It had to be a joke. He squeezed it and it started to sing a delightful little song. How annoying the song was! It was loud and Zexion began turning in his sleep. It kept singing the song over and over and over again. It seemed non stop.

Well you looked at me and I smiled at you,

You caught me with your gaze and I couldn't break loose.

Your beauty hooked me tight and reeled me in,

I knew we'd be together until the end

It kept going, and Xaldin felt as if he were about to strangle the bear. "Shh!" he pleaded, and the bear stopped and he sighed in relief. What kind of spy was he? Almost letting a stuffed bear reveal him. He set it back under the bed and grabbed a box that was sitting next to the bear. He opened it and looked inside. There were several notes and letters. The stationary was mostly made up of pastel yellows, pinks, and greens. There would be a faint picture on the stationary, whether it be roses or hearts. He read through three letters, all of them were love letters, then he just read certain words.

"Love...heart...date..." He gasped.

That was it, the only thing keeping him on top of his game was knowing that Zexion wasn't dating anyone, and that he was just a poor pathetic writhing emo boy, that was very clever and devious, with a cold heart, but this just proved him wrong. Zexion was portrayed as a sweet caring and loving person. Xaldin held his knees to his chest. He must've been the only one then, the only one that was pathetic and lonely. He stood up and was just about to give up on searching when he noticed a paper in Zexion's hand. In bold letters at the top it read 'Marlu-" but the rest was covered by Zexion's slim, pale fingers. Xaldin slowly slipped the paper away from Zexion's hand. He read the paper, and his frown began to slowly turn into a pleased grin.

"You pulled in for me again little buddy," Xaldin whispered kissing Zexion's temple.


	5. The rum

"Marluxia's list of things to do," Xaldin read out loud.

"Why do you care so much? It was just a bet," Xigbar said, leaning Demyx over the couch.

Demyx held onto Xigbar's arms and looked over at Xaldin. "Yeah I mean...it i was /i just a bet, and you didn't seem all too interested in him," he said as Xigbar began kissing Demyx's arm enchantingly.

"Could you not do that here? I mean this is my room, too. If you want to go have sex somewhere, at least do it where I don't have to witness it," Xaldin said shooing them away.

"Hey this is my room as much as it is yours, so you go take your little faggot plans, and get out of here," Xigbar said, getting up. He opened the door and held out his hand, telling Xaldin to leave.

Xaldin rolled his eyes, "I might come back soon, so just...I don't know. Hurry up or whatever," he said walking to the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Xigbar said, before whispering something in Demyx's ear. It made Demyx laugh, so it must have been something dirty; that's how it always is. This was the usual routine for Xaldin. Since he had no one he could whisper dirty things to, he could usually be found torturing some poor first year or smoking in front of the science room that had been abandoned many years before he had even arrived at the school. He walked out and reviewed the list:

1.)Bring Luxord to meet with the team.

2.)Get to know Luxord more.

3.)Take Luxord to dinner.

4.)See movie with Luxord.

5.)Spend the night with Luxord. :

Xaldin gasped. This was not what he needed; he needed for Marluxia to be away from Luxord even if it was only for a moment or two. Oh, and that last thing on his list! Xaldin crumpled it up and shoved it in his pocket. i I'll kill Marluxia /i he thought. Not because he was jealous of Marluxia...okay that's not entirely true, but it was mostly because, after what he did to Luxord that hurt him so much, he didn't want Marluxia to make it worse after he had made Luxord so happy. Xaldin pulled out the list again and crossed the happy face out with a sharpie. The little happy face seemed to be teasing him. He sat down and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Why was he breaking his back over this? He had a feeling it wasn't because of the fifty dollars anymore. He sighed and hit his head against the wall.

"You know you lose a lot of brain cells that way?" A familiar voice asked.

Xaldin turned to see a certain blonde looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Xaldin mumbled.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself. People will think you're crazy," the blonde said again.

"Where's Marluxia?" Xaldin asked.

"Who?" the blonde wondered.

"What the hell are you doing, Luxord!? You know who the fuck I'm talking about, so stop teasing me!" Xaldin growled, grabbing Luxord by his shirt.

Luxord blinked drunkly, "What?" he asked.

Xaldin blinked right back, "L-Luxord...are you...drunk?" He inquired.

"No! Just a little...tipsy..." he smiled, swaying back and forth.

Xaldin grabbed him by the shoulders, "Did Marluxia do this to you!?" he roared.

"We were avin' nummy teaaaa" Luxord sang, holding up a thermos.

Xaldin snatched the thermos from him and popped the top off. He hesitated at first, but sniffed it. His head pulled back immediately, and he wrinkled his nose. "Yuck, It's rum," he said.

"Oh! Rum, I wan'some!" Luxord smiled, reaching his hand out sloppily.

Xaldin held the thermos far above his head and pushed Luxord away. Luxord began pouting, so he sat down and thought. It wasn't more than about five minutes of Luxord sitting and Xaldin watching him closely that Luxord stood up and stopped in front of Xaldin. "Rum please," he said, holding out his hands.

"I said no," Xaldin said, pulling the thermos further away.

Luxord growled, then smiled softly, "Okay," he giggled.

Xaldin gave him an odd look. "Okay...?" he asked.

"Okay," Luxord said again.

"O-Okay...good," Xaldin said, lowering the thermos.

Luxord began to get closer to Xaldin, until he eventually backed Xaldin up again the wall. He softly purred and got so close to Xaldin that there were no gaps in between their bodies.

Xaldin gulped, "Wh-What're you-" he started, but Luxord put his finger on Xaldin's lips.

"Shhhhh," he smiled.

Xaldin moved Luxord's hands away from him. "Hey what're you doing?" he asked.

Luxord made no reply; he kept caressing Xaldin gently.

Luxord then made his chance to remove the jacket Xaldin was wearing. "L-Luxord," Xaldin said again, protesting his actions, but he enjoyed it so much. He wondered why his mind was telling him to say these things. He didn't dare interrupt again, and when he felt like he was going to, he bit his tongue until it felt as if it were going to bleed. 'Is this right?' He thought. 'Taking advantage of Luxord while he's drunk?' Xaldin shrugged the thoughts away. He didn't care to be frank. He wanted Luxord; he wanted him bad. He wanted Luxord to be all his. He wanted Luxord to yell his name even in soberness, and he wanted Luxord to be rid of Marluxia. never to think of him again, but what had made Luxord so sexual all of a sudden? Before, he was repulsed with Xaldin and just wanted the thermos of rum- Xaldin stopped thinking as Luxord pulled away from him and bent down, only to begin running away. Xaldin blinked and looked around, then gasped at what he saw. It was all just a set up! While Luxord pleasured and teased Xaldin, Xaldin dropped the thermos of rum! He growled and began chasing after Luxord, even abandoning his jacket. Xaldin had eventually gained enough speed to tail behind Luxord. Luxord looked back and let out a surprised yell. He would look back frequently until he turned a corner and hit a dead-end. He ran into the wall that had been placed so well for his demise. He fell to the ground and the thermos rolled out of his hand. Xaldin smiled deviously. He knew the school well enough to know that wall was placed a bit inconveniently. As he looked at Luxord fast asleep on the ground, his face red from not being sober and his breath smelling of alcohol, he began to think of some rather dirty thoughts about what he could to him while he was in this current state.

"Come on, Luxord," he said hoisting the blonde up on his back.

Luxord mumbled something, but Xaldin couldn't understand so he ignored him. Xaldin noticed Luxord was beginning to sober up, so he had to act quickly.


	6. The plan

Xaldin was so close to his room when he heard the voice of the person he had been avoiding for so long.

"X-Xaldin?" Marluxia asked.

Xaldin instinctively turned around and blinked. They stared at each other for a long time, and Marluxia noticed the fear the overtook Xaldin's face. Marluxia had been in his football outfit, probably since he and Luxord had been hanging out with the other football players until he disappeared. Marluxia growled in a low voice, threatening the already frightened Xaldin.

"Xaldin," he growled again.

Xaldin stared wide eyed, not making a single reply. He squeezed Luxord unintentionally, and pinched his leg. Marluxia made another low growl, and raised his fists. Xaldin propped Luxord against the wall, and shakily raised his fists as well.

"Marluxia...we don't have to fight, if you just let me explain then-"

Marluxia interrupted Xaldin by putting his hand up to silence him. "I don't want to hear your stories, Xaldin," he said in a low ominous voice.

Xaldin sighed, "Then I'll have to make you listen to me," he growled under his breath. He pulled back his arm and with all the force possible. Marluxia stumbled backwards and wiped his mouth as a small stream of crimson blood fell down the corner of his mouth. He coughed up some blood and bent over to gather himself. Just as he was going to get up and fight back Xaldin ran up to him and took an uppercut to his stomach. Marluxia made a thumping sound and grabbed his stomach. Xaldin rubbed his fist with his hand and wiped the blood off onto his pants.

"Now will you listen?!" Xaldin asked grabbing Marluxia by the collar of his shirt.

Marluxia blinked drowsily and shook his head no, "I d-don't want to hear your s-stories..." he said again.

Xaldin pulled back his fist and punched him square in the eye, "Are you stupid!? Do you even know what I've been through for these past few days!? I have been so confused I want to strangle someone, and you have the perfect, smallest, most wringable neck," he growled.

Marluxia whimpered and began to try crawling away, but Xaldin stepped on his back and pushed him down as he squirmed around. Xaldin bent down and got really close to Marluxia's face, "Now listen, and I won't hurt you," he said softly.

Marluxia got up weakly and shook his head, "I don't want to hear-" he didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence before Xaldin kicked him in the back, and he made an impact into the wall. Xaldin grabbed Marluxia by the back of his neck, which was not a hard task due to Marluxia's shockingly scrawny figure.

"Now, are we gonna listen or do I have to snap your neck?" Xaldin asked.

Marluxia shook his head, "I don't..." he trailed off and closed his eyes tightly. As he swallowed around a lump in his throat a voice was heard traveling down the hallway around the corner. Xaldin blinked and began to come into reality, "Shit...what am I doing?" He gasped. He stepped back slowly, then turned and ran towards his room. Xemnas and Saix came around the corner and saw the beat up Marluxia, whom at this point was writhing on the floor, and the dowsing drunk Luxord, whom had been slurring a song to himself while swaying back and forth with a gentle rhythm.

Saix immediately ran to Marluxia. They had been friends ever since they were wearing diapers, and teammates since freshman year. He cradled Marluxia, and stroked his hair comfortingly. "Sensei...he needs to get his wounds tended to!" Saix said worriedly.

Xemnas was next to Luxord looking at him, "Hm..this one is drunk," he mumbled. "Okay, carry him to the nurse, and I'll follow you with Mister Luxord," Xemnas said hosting Luxord over his shoulder.

Saix nodded and held Marluxia bridal style, "Don't worry buddy, you'll be safe," he whispered softly.

Xemnas set Luxord up on one of the four beds in the nurses office. He examined him carefully, looking for a sign to see if Luxord had sobered up even a little. "Hm..well this one needs some rest, he hammered himself pretty damn good," Xemnas sighed laying Luxord down.

Saix was tending to Marluxia's wounds. Not only did he have a black eye forming and several other bruises, but he also had nail marks in his sides and neck. He whimpered as Saix put a stinging liquid on the bleeding scratches.

Xemnas looked closer at Marluxia and held his face up, "You see here?" Xemnas asked pointing to the back of Marluxia's neck. "Claw marks, someone must have grabbed him by the back of the neck-" he paused to move to the front of Marluxia's face. He grabbed Marluxia's cheeks and turned his head to the side slightly, "and as you can tell by the slight bleeding on his head, he was then thrown against the wall, hitting his head in the process." Xemnas kept on explaining to Saix about Marluxia's injuries until there came a slight mumble. The source of the mumble was Luxord. He opened his eyes and yawned, then held his throbbing head. "What happened?" He asked a slur still lingering in his voice.

"We're not very sure ourselves..." Saix sighed.

Luxord's eyes opened wide, "Oh my god! Marluxia!" He gasped jumping up. As soon as he did this his head began to twirl and his vision faded in and out. He sat back down and held his head, "Is he okay?" he asked simply.

Saix nodded, "Don't worry, we've fixed im' up!" he smiled." he just needs some good ol' fashion rest is all," he smiled trying to make Luxord feel as good as possible.

Luxord sighed, "I can't even remember what I was doing...all that I can remember is Xaldin chasing me...for some reason, then I ran into a wall and passed out, but everything before and after that is kind of a blur," he said pulling the blankets close to him.

Saix growled, "So it was Xaldin," he whispered. Xemnas heard him, "What did Xaldin do?" He asked. Saix looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You mean?!" Xemnas gasped covering his mouth. "I will see to it that he is punished the worst possible way!" He growled.

Luxord began to fall asleep. He looked at Marluxia who was also asleep, or just dozing with his eyes closed, as well. Marluxia had a different expression than Luxord did though. He had a content looking smile spread across his face. The one thing no one had known, was this was all a part of his plan, every last detail, from being beaten senseless by Xaldin to Luxord being found drunk by Xaldin to Xemnas and Saix turning the corner at the exact time that they did. he had planned it all, though it was he himself that planned it. Zexion had, but he helped in a way. Now that the hardest phase of his plan had been completed he just needed to get to the second phase before something irreversible happened.


	7. The betrayal

Marluxia awoke to soft singing and the gentle touch of a pale hand stroking his sakura hair. He blinked his eyes several times in a row to regain his vision. He was in his own room. Light poured into the pure white room from the one large window that was open, letting in a slight breeze. Luxord was the one singing and stroking his hair. Marluxia was on his bed laying weakly. He was hardly able to move a muscle of his body. He looked at Luxord who was drinking a cup of herbal tea right next to him, and reading a book.

Marluxia made a small grunt, and Luxord looked over at him, "Awake?" Luxord asked. Marluxia slowly nodded. Luxord smiled and kissed his forehead, then began to sing again.

Marluxia closed his eyes and smiled softly, "you have a beautiful voice," he said.

Luxord looked down at him and blinked, "O-Oh..." he blushed. "My mum used to sing to me when I was under the weather, and it has become force of habit-"

Marluxia hushed him, "Keep singing," he begged gently.

Luxord nodded and began to sing a soft lullaby. Marluxia smiled softly again as the lullaby seemed to sooth his wounds, "Don't stop," he whispered. Luxord didn't stop, he loved to sing, and loved it even more when people that loved his singing listened to it. Luxord stopped in the middle of the song and his smile turned to a slight frown. Marluxia opened his eyes, and blinked. "Something wrong?" he asked. Luxord shook his head, signifying everything was alright.

"That's the end," Luxord said.

"Oh." Marluxia looked down disappointedly, "Okay..."

Luxord got on the bed next to Marluxia and hugged him gently, careful to watch out for his wounds. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back. I'm going to pick up some lunch for us," Luxord smiled kissing Marluxia again. Marluxia nodded and closed his eyes.

As Luxord walked down the hall, looking down absently, he ran into Xaldin, and fell backwards only to land on his butt. Xaldin held out a hand to help him, Luxord took it, and looked at him, "Oh...you," Luxord said coldly looking the other way.

"Look...Luxord, I wanted to apologize-"

"Then you should be apologizing to Marluxia!" Luxord snapped.

Xaldin blinked, "Marlu-...what? Wait what did Marluxia tell you!?" he growled.

Luxord rolled his eyes, "He didn't i have /i to tell me anything, I saw the bruises and scratches, that wee so obviously left by you!" he said crossing his arms.

Xaldin rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a lie..." he mumbled.

Luxord scoffed, "You are truly unbelievable, what do you want from Marluxia?" He asked.

Xaldin blinked, was Luxord that stupid? Luxord was the one he wanted! Luxord was! "You..." Xaldin said under his breath. He looked away almost shamefully.

Luxord blinked, suddenly taken aback. "Y-You...as in...m-me?" He whispered.

"No!" xaldin snapped. "I meant, It's u...unanimous that I..uh..that I'm jealous of Marluxia!" He said catching what could have been his downfall.

"O-Oh..." Luxord said almost sounding disappointed.

They both stood in the awkward silence, until Xaldin made a move and backed Luxord up against the wall. Luxord gulped softly and watched him. He wanted to question what Xaldin was doing, but refrained from doing so. Xaldin lightly kissed the blonde, and Luxord didn't do anything to stop him. It was a nice gentle kiss that lingered even when Xaldin pulled back. In fact he wanted more, he couldn't deny his body's desires, so he pulled Xaldin back in for another kiss. Xaldin looked confused and as both mutually broke the kiss they stood looking at the ground sheepishly, unsure of what just happened. Luxord then realized something, was he using Marluxia to make Xaldin jealous!? No, no...he wasn't that heartless, intentionally at least. To further his confusion he kissed Xaldin again, and Xaldin gradually began to kiss him back. Xaldin pinned Luxord to the wall and kissed him deeper, and more passionately.

Luxord turned his head, "N-No...I shouldn't...Marluxia..." he whispered.

Xaldin kept kissing him, "Marluxia is a jerk. He's putting on an act," Xaldin whispered breathing lightly in Luxord's ear.

"How do I know...that you aren't lying?" Luxord asked lightly as he closed his eyes.

"Because, I never lie," Xaldin replied gently licking Luxord's ear.

"You just did," Luxord breathed deeply. Saying this through a light moan.

"Everyone lies. I am not." Xaldin put it simply and nuzzled Luxord softly.

Luxord nodded, "Wait...not here...someone will see," he said softly.

Xaldin nodded and picked him up like he were an injured animal. He took Luxord to his room and set him down gently on the bed, then began to lightly kiss him again. Luxord was slightly looking to the side as Xaldin slowly undid his buttons, musing on what was going on exactly.

Sorry this chapter is sooooo short! But I want to get it up by tonight, and I am going to bed, so g'night and hope you like it!


	8. The late update OO

Luxord felt a quick shock as Xaldin's hands traveled down to his pants. He pushed Xaldin off and took notice to his shirt that had been thrown off to the opposite side of the room. Xaldin blinked and looked up at him. Luxord put his pants back on and left the room without even taking a look back. When he entered the hall he pulled his shirt over his head and swallowed hard past a lump in his throat. He slid against the wall and held his head in his hands as tears streamed from his eyes.

"Luxord?"

Luxord wiped his eyes and looked up at the blurry silhouette of an approaching figure. He stood up and attempted to play it off like he was searching for something on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Demyx's cute, childish voice asked.

Luxord swallowed again, "Yeah I just lost my contact...but I found it," he said in almost a whisper, hoping his voice had gone back to normal.

Demyx looked skeptical but shrugged it off.

"Okay well we're all going to ditch school tonight and go to a party. Wanna come with? Marly can come too if you want..." he nodded.

Luxord nodded though he was off in another world "Yeah sure..." he mumbled.

Demyx smiled giddily "Great! He helped Luxord up and grinned widely.

"Wait, what?!?" Luxord asked.

"Uhm...the party," Demyx repeated.

"Wait! A party?! No no no! I can't I can't! I have to take care of Marluxia and he can't go anywhere in his current state!" He nodded.

Demyx blinked, "You have to take care of him?" He asked. Luxord nodded and Demyx stared at him oddly, "Why were you in Xaldin's room then?"

Luxord blinked back, "So you're going to a party?" He asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"Hm...oh yeah! Me Xally and Xiggy are all going! Too bad you aren't I wanted to help you lose your virginity," he giggled stroking under Luxord's chin. Luxord blushed deeply which made Demyx giggle more. "Maybe to me, you're cute," he nodded licking his lips seductively.

Luxord blinked and shook his head, "No no no, you wouldn't want to do that with me," he said.

"Course' I would!" Demyx smiled. "We're friends," he said.

Luxord still shook his head. "No, you wouldn't."

Demyx shrugged. "That's a real shame," he sighed kissing Luxord's cheek.

Luxord held his head after Demyx walked off. After moments of gathering his thoughts he walked up to Marluxia's room which was located conviniently down the hall from Xaldin's. After he thought about it he hadn't really been to his room in a while. "Ah well...I doubt my roommate cares," he mumbled. sticking his keys into the door's lock.

"Marluxia?"

Marluxia looked up from his hands at the mention of his name. Hd blinked away some tears that had so obviously been trced down his cheeks and ran up to Luxord.

"What's wrong Mar-"

Marluxia squeezed Luxord as tight as he could, interuppting the blonde.

"Mar-" before Luxord could finish Marluxia interuppted him again. He was pushed violently back onto the bed face first. Marluxia wouldn't allow Luxord to get up.

"Marluxia! What are you doing?!" Luxord gasped.

After shedding his own pants Marluxia fiddled with the buttons on Luxord's skinny jeans. Luxord tried to squirm away desperately, but failed terribly instead. Marluxia had a tight, firm hold on Luxord's shoulders.

"Please...s-stop!" Luxord begged as Marluxia thrusted into him. Luxord held back a scream and tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Luxord squealed lightly "M-Mar...nnngh...!" He sniffed.

Marluxia was silent for a moment then spoke, "Calm down...and it won't hurt," he grunted continuing.

Luxord shook his head, "Just stop..." he whimpered. "Please."

Marluxia leaned over and kissed Luxord's neck to distract him from the pain that coursed through his thighs. "I want you to be mine," he whisered. "And now you are."

Luxord shook his head again, "M-Ma...nn.." He held the bed sheets tightly and his knuckles began to turn white. Marluxia noticed and held his hands forcing them to unclench.

For the rest of the time this went on Luxord was silent except for the small grunts of pain he made every once in awhile.

MArluxia panted and flopped onto the bed next to Luxord as he reached his climax. Luxord was now bawling his eyes out and his face was flush which brought out his red eyes more. He looked at Marluxia whom was sleeping peacefully at this point. Luxord pulled his pants up and sniffed, tightening the buckle. He limped towards the door when his foot brushed past a bottle. He picked it up and scanned the lable. It read 'Souther Comforts' and was near to being empty. Infact there was only about two drinks left. He gently set it back on the floor and wiped his eyes. He looked back at Marluxia once more and opened the door to leave. He looked forward and accidently ran into a large figure. He blinked and his vision finally returned to normal showing clearly who this figure belonged to.

Sorry it took so LONG to update well for those of you wondering where the rape came in TA-DA! I need to sleep now though...and the reason for the late update was because my laptop crashed and deleted EVERY ONE of my files! Including important documents. tears


	9. The end!

Xaldin looked down at Luxord who was looking shyly at his feet.

"O-Oh...hye Luxord...I..uhm...I wanted to say...sorry I didn't mean what I did, but I kind of...couldn't help myself? I mean..it's like making a dog hold a treat on it's nose and telling it not to eat it. I...well I the point is, I'm really really sorry...and I can leave you alone from now on," he said rubbing the back of his own head.

Luxord looked up at him, his eyes were red and his face was flushed, "X-Xaldin..." he mumbled softly.

Xaldin's mouth opened slightly and his face took on an expression of guilt, "O-Oh! I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to make you cry!" he gasped.

"It wasn't you," Luxord sobbed hugging him.

Xaldin looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "If it wasn't me who could it be?" he wondered. "Marluxia!? Did Marluxia do this to you?" Xaldin asked. "Was he the one that made you so upset!?"

Luxord was silent which proved Xaldin's theory to be true. "What did he do to you?" Xaldin asked bending down a bit to be the same height as Luxord.

"Can we go to your room?" Luxord asked wiping his eyes.

Xaldin nodded, "Of course, anything you want," he said kissing Luxord's forehead. Luxord found a comfort in Xaldin's kiss. It was gentle and passionate, though only on the forehead. Marluxia's kisses were agressive and forceful they seemed bitter sweet, infact they were more bitter than sweet.

Xaldin noticed, as they walked towards his room, Luxord was walking with a limp. "Hey are you okay? Why are you limping?" He asked.

Luxord looked up at him like a lost puppy, still not breathing a word.

Xaldin blinked and looked at him, "Oh..." He said looking away obviously in thought. "Oh! Oh!" He said finally understanding, "I'll kill him," he growled. "I swear to god! I'll murder him!" He said clenching his fists.

"It's fine..." Luxord said softly. "I'm fine."

Xaldin put an arm around him protectively and opened the door to his room. "Come on, you must be exhausted you can lay down. I'll get you some water because your thorat hurts, huh?" he asked.

Luxord nodded and layed down. He cringed as pain still shot through his body. "Thank you..." he sighed. "But why do you always help me?"

Xaldin looked at him and sat him up, "What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He slowly helped Luxord drink the water.

Luxord swallowed and pushed the bottle away, "I've been so mean to you. I thought you were the bad guy, but...you weren't," he mumbled into the pillow.

Xaldin laughed lightly, "No, I should be sorry I was really rude to you when you first came here. I thought you were going to be like one of those pompous nose in the air guys...I know I was being stereotypical, but you were really just an innocent sheepish little guy right?" Xaldin smiled softly petting Luxord's head.

Luxord shrugged, "I guess..." he mumbled.

Xaldin frowned, "Look I wish I was there to protect you...I'm sorry I wasn't. I promise that from now on I will always be by your side, and I would do anything to take back what Marluxia did to you."

Luxord smiled, "It's fine," he said hugging Xaldin. "I really thought you were going to be one of those jerks that only cares about sex, sex, sex," he said sticking his tongue out.

Xaldin layed down next to him and laughed, "Haha, this will be a great story to tell our kids one day," he nodded.

Luxord looked up at him, "Kids? We're both males though," he said raising an eyebrow.

Xaldin shrugged, and tackled him then kissed his cheek, "I don't care. If you want kids I would bend reality to make it happen," he smiled widely.

Luxord rolled his eyes playfully, "You know what I really want?" He asked.

"What?" Xaldin asked.

Luxord whispered in his ear while keeping a content smile on his face.

Xaldin blushed and thought over what had just been suggested to him. He smiled and nodded then kissed Luxord's lips lightly.

THE END! Finally I never thought I'd have the guts to finish this nine chapter story O.O;; I never planned it to be nine chapters actually. There! Happy ending are you all happy now!? And it ended up being more MarLux than XalLux...I apologize for that!


End file.
